


Emeralds are forever

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Futanari Emerald Sustrai, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Jaune Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: Emerald Sustrai had been given an order: Infiltrate JNPR's dorm and find out whether Pyrrha was the Fall Maiden or any hints to that. Coming across Jaune Arc acting suspicious and finding out that he had a fetish for in-charge girls with a big futa penis was... well, definitely something that her own shaft could enjoy.Perhaps, the investigation would need to be deepened a little... Why not enjoy a little bit of a side-objective, before finding out the truth of the matter?This was commissioned work.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Emeralds are forever

**Commissioned by someone who wishes to remain anonymous, after he/she wrote the first few bits and said 'Do your thing, Cyanide.' And so, I did.**

* * *

An explosive sigh escaped her brown lips while another ledge was grabbed, raising her up to the level of the room, her frustrated internal thoughts growing even greater, as the mission from Cinder came to mind.

“ _Go and infiltrate into team JNPR’s room, find out if Pyrrha is a maiden candidate. How the hell does Cinder think I’m going to find that out? Also damn Mercury for suggesting this!_ ”

Lately Jaune Arc had been jumpy going so far as to snap at Pyrrha when confronted about it. Cinder did not like that one bit, so guess who had to be the one infiltrating the JNPR dorm?

Her red eyes caught a glimpse of familiar sheets and she knew she had the right dorm. Again the thought of her surviving the express elevator down to the first floor crossed her mind. She was always sent on the crap missions that her lazy partner refused to take and she just couldn’t say no to Cinder. That voice was pure music, maybe that was her semblance, some kind of musical entrancement that beguiled her senses?

Opening the window the thief slipped in without incident. Starting her search with the drawers she mindlessly looked for any evidence she was tasked to find. As she closed the first drawer the sound of the electronic lock sliding open made Emerald flinch. The door swung open silently causing her to panic and throw up a quick illusion. 

' _Thank Oum I have this semblance or I would have been caught. What's he doing here? I thought his whole team was having a day in Vale._ '

The green haired illusionist was about to become scarce when she noticed that Jaune was acting suspicious. Checking each room, cupboard, and even under the beds.

' _This is interesting, maybe he knows something. All this secrecy… something has to be up._ '

Jaune hurriedly locked the door then sped over to the window repeating the action.

Red eyes watched as Jaune pulled out a shipping envelope from his hoodie taking a seat on the bed. Inside was a magazine titled ‘Sexy Ebony Futas’ along with a DVD of an ebony maid leaning back in a chair revealing a sizable bulge. A young looking white kid was on his knees in front of her. 

' _N-no way. He can't be into this, this must be a mistake! Maybe he was sent the wrong items, or someone sent them to him as a joke._ '

Her train of thought was interrupted as the sounds of a buckle coming undone drew her attention. Blue eyes scanned the pages rapidly as his hand stroked his growing cock faster and faster. ' _Oh... he is into this…_ ’ She felt herself growing harder at the thought. Cinder wasn’t exactly ‘into’ that kind of thing, even thought she’d seen her saviour in lingerie often due to their close proximity.

‘ _...you know what, maybe it's worth the risk. I can’t remember the last time I got laid. I’ll give it a try, I’m entitled to a little fun whilst I’m on a mission._ '

The illusion slipped off like water flowing down her dangerous curves, her dark skin exposed to the air with her crimson eyes staring at the hardened member belonging to the blonde knight. 

"AHHHHHH! Emerald! W-what are you doing here!"

Emerald had not thought this through properly but thankfully she was an expert liar and half-truths are always the best lies to sell to gullible blondes that always seemed to have the fetish for the dark meat.

"Well, I was hiding out here as I've been avoiding Mercury. By the way, leaving the window open, not a good idea. Then you came back and I used my semblance to hide but when you were about to start your activity I just had to... _see_."

"Please don't tell anyone, I will do anything just don't tell. No one would understand."

Emerald holds her hands up in mock surrender and a coy smile graced her features, a charming expression that could get a jewel right from under someone’s nose.

"Oh, I get it, everyone has their quirks that make them tick. My point is I think we have a mutual interest." Jaune’s eyebrow rose into his hairline.

"C-Come again."

The devious smirk Emerald wore grew into a full blown predatory grin as her milk-chocolate hands slid down her exposed sides to the top of her pants. The tips of her fingers disappeared under the top layer of brown fabric. Meeting the brass button in the middle, some quick movements had it undone in a flash revealing a growing bulge in the thong.

"So, are you interested,"

Jaune nodded dumbly as he stared at Emeralds huge erection making the ebony girl smirk, the fool buying the thought of spending intimate time with her. 

"Don't think I didn’t notice how the women in the products you bought have a striking resemblance to me, were you fantasising that I was one?"

Jaune looks down guilty while Emerald took the opportunity to close the distance as quietly as possible, her hand reaching to his lips before he’d have the opportunity to finish a sentence. 

"Yes sorry I know......" Emerald places a finger across his lips admiring the look of shame on his features quickly being replaced with an attraction as she continued staring at him. 

"No need to be sorry, the fact you want me the way I am, rather than the way most imagine me, is a huge turn on so the real question is,"

Her semblance activated showing the Jaune that Emerald was now wearing a skimpy and very revealing version of the Beacon uniform, the front of the skirt covering what she held below, her futa cock already growing even harder, as her gaze met with his own, the shaft bobbing, dark and rich, as he knelt right before her, grabbing it with both hands.

She let his mind think that he was pushing the skirt up, and touch her, the feeling not unpleasant as he laid his hands on her.

She bit her lower lip as he grabbed a hold of it, her hands grabbing his head, looking at the blonde locks between her fingers, as she tried to think about Cinder, but he was stroking her gently, his fingers going over the chocolate-hued shaft between his fingers, her mouth moaning lowly that name.

“Mhmmm... Are you going to let me have a bad time taming this beast, Jaune?”

A question, spoken with a breathy, needy tone, knowing that he liked this, the edge that held her reason back tipped over and the thought of having someone worship her cock, even if it was some weedy guy that looked like he would probably enjoy much more salient company, still too entrancing.

His hands moved swifter, squeezing and stroking, touching her in that manner that made her hips push forwards, trying to push his hands down that cock of hers, her mouth nearly dry with the need, as her cock swelled up even more, her eagerness to cum making her feel like it was just another hint of daydreamed thirstiness. She could imagine Cinder’s hands on her cock, that pale goddess stroking her cock, even as Arc’s lips pressed to the head, her mouth moaning loudly.

Her eyes fluttered, seeing half of her shaft disappearing down his bitch mouth, a grunt from her lips, the sight of his erection standing there like a charming pole for her to tease, her foot reaching out and brushing over that shaft, as he knelt there before her, her Semblance wrapping around his mind, making him see his ebony mistress standing there, her cock in his mouth.

“Come on, Jaune, suck your ebony goddess her great futa cock. Come on, gulp down that pre-seed like you’re a good boy.”

Her mouth formed those words, imagining Cinder’s mouth working her shaft, trying to get her to cum. Her eyes rolled up, as his tongue teased a particularly pleasant spot, her cockhead drooling pre-cum, the needy whimper from her lips like an encouragement, her mouth opened and an even more drawn-out moan emerging, as she was forcing his head against her groin, the pleasure making her mouth open and close, her cock feeling laden with that thick load already brewing inside her, preparing to cum, she wanted to cum.

Cinder, who was that again? All she could feel was a hot warm mouth, her Semblance was starting to slip, she could feel-

Thick seed splattered down Jaune Arc’s throat as her foot rubbed over his cock and she could feel sticky, white goo splatter against her sole, her mouth making a near-animalistic sound, as she came down his throat, her head bobbing, her hands forcing his head against her groin, the pleasure enough to make her wobble, sitting down on the bed.

_‘Fuck... oh... g-ah.’_

Her cock was still erect, but she was out of it, the pleasure that he had given her, and the need that she had just unleashed, imagining Cinder and her cock, the need inside her slowly ebbing, as his lips wrapped around the head again. Like in the dvd, he was the wimpy white kid sucking a big ebony futa off.

Gods, what was she thinking about right now? Wasn’t there something about the maiden? Who cared about that, her cock was getting sucked.

“C-can I... Can I have sex with you?”

She wondered whether he meant to get to fuck her, and she actually debated it. It was nice to be fucked sometimes, she guessed, since Cinder didn’t really have much of a sex drive if anything, and she’d made sure that she could at least get him to put in a bit of extra ‘information’ for the fact that he’d be fucking her tight ass.

_‘I was supposed to do something, but what was that?’_

He was definitely wanting an answer.

“Like, fuck my ass, you silly little white boy?”

A question, as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, like a woman who domineered someone who served her. Something she should do more often if that look was any indication, her eyes glinting with a hint of promise, as she tweaked the Semblance to something a little more form-fitting, something which outlined her body shape, her beautiful legs and her body, all outlined properly with the right form and shape for his eyes to see, a set of knee-high leather boots with heels, something that a good porno would have, with her cock still standing erect between her legs. Mistress-chique, with that hint of being able to ram her dick down his effeminate bitch-hole without a problem.

“N-no, I meant...”

He turned around, her eyes spotting that fine ass. It was probably for the best that she approve the guy’s ass first, before she got a chance. Whoever said that it was fun to give was not aware of receiving also being fun. Emerald knew that very well.

“Your mistress needs further instruction, ‘Jaune’. Does the poor little white slave want his Mistress to fuck his lily-white ass, letting him feel how good her hard ebony shaft is ramming into that tight little man-pussy, hmm?”

His cock quivered, as he got on all fours, her fingers grabbing her shaft and stroking it, her erection already starting to grow once more, her fingers teasing over the shaft, her mouth uttering a low moan with every moment that she continued to tease the head, her body shuddering in pleasure as she worked herself up to a level where she would be able to get another good shot out.

Her hands wrapped around his hips, as she loomed behind him, her cock pressing against that pucker. He squealed like a _bitch_ , like a white lily-boy who got his flower plucked, as her cock slammed into his prostate with a firm thrust, his moan loud in the air, her fingers groping his flesh, her eyes closing as she hammered into him, firm, rough thrusts that alternated with a powerful grunt, groan, her moans louder and louder after she felt the burning in her groin increase, the weight of the hips that slapped against his own making his buttocks quiver.

Cinder would never look this fine. Cinder would be hit it and quit it, and this young man was definitely taking it all like he was born to be a futa’s slutty little man-hole, his cock leaking globs of come, already a hopeless case now that she’d gotten a firm grip on him. She was in charge, she was dominating his tight ass and she was wondering why she would even still listen to Cinder, now that she knew how great it felt, to be given this opportunity to be a futa who was in charge for a man who wanted her hard ebony shaft inside her.

_‘What have I been doing, if the sex feels this great?’_

Her cock widened that tight pucker, his mouth uttering desperate groans and moans, his cock leaking pre-cum down onto the ground, his eyes watching her for a moment, as she paused, not going to be coming yet, without at least having made him feel great.

It was a selfish desire, something that Cinder had never really granted her, being as devoted to Cinder as she was, but it was desire that did not quite hit the mark, as she leaned down, her mouth close to his ear.

“Cum for your mistress to see, Jaune Arc. Show her what a dirty boy you are.”

Her hips paused in their thrusts, waiting for him to do something, hearing a pathetic moan as he tried to cum on command, thick spurts of spunk already dripping down his thighs, the smell of ejaculate heavy in the air, as she jerked his head back.

“I told you to cum, Jaune. Cum for me, _now_.”

He came like a pathetic worm, like how she would cum if Cinder took her to bed, like some weak girl that wanted love and affection, even as she pushed his head down and then started to ram her cock into her, raping that tight little ass that was pushing back against her cock, her moan uttered in a low register, as her balls smacked against his own, his pathetic moans mixing with her own, the illusion fading away as she lost control of her senses, just enjoying the moment, the whimpers and the groans melting together, as he came three more times before her own orgasm announced itself. 

Thick globs of spunk splattered into that tight butt of his as she moaned, panting and grunting whilst she did, a low masculine sound, as she straightened and pulled out of his ass, which looked gooey and gloopey with her seed.

“Kiss my balls, ‘Mister Arc’. Show your mistress what you really want to do, aside from being a Huntsman, you needy submissive slave.”

He kissed her balls and she shuddered, aware of the pleasure that he gave her, of that feeling, but she was tuckered out, groaning a little. Another fuck wouldn’t be right, and she should get back to Cinder.

She got out through the window after tidying herself up, and she got back to her room, hopping in for a quick shower, washing the sweat off her body.

She felt great, after she’d gotten the guy’s Scroll, something that she’d nicked earlier, his Scroll beeping a few times, and she picked it up, checking the messages. Nothing that could incriminate Pyrrha as the Maiden, just a fetish that he’d had the time to stroke.

She knocked on the door three hours later, appropriately for the time, smiling at the ginger girl that opened the door, her name Thora or something, she wasn’t exactly good with remembering non-mission-critical names.

“Hey, I found Jaune’s scroll laying in the library, I thought he might want it back.”

The blonde looked like he felt shame, his partner seated with him, trying to explain something.

Her number had been entered in the contact list with ‘Mistress’ as a tag, something that he would know to call when he had the time and the need for another booty-call.

“Try not to lose it again, Arc. You don’t know what might happen to people who get a hand on your Scroll with bad intentions, right?”

He wouldn’t be stupid enough not to notice.

Later that night, the first message came in, and she stroked her shaft slowly to the thought of taking that sweet ass again.

This was definitely going to be a ‘lengthy’ investigation. Nobody had said that she should be _bored_ whilst at Beacon, had they?

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
